


160 chicken nuggets

by bulletproofanchors



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Crack, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanchors/pseuds/bulletproofanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Hyojung and JinE's satchel hunting to Seunghee's obession with Arin's buns, the 8 memes chat on about daily and random things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	160 chicken nuggets

kittykimj started a chat  
kittykimj named the chat 160 chicken nuggets

kittykimj added coolgurlhyjn0122, binniebunny, kmh95, shiahshiah, arindaun, honeybunseung to the chat

kmh95: ...unnie.. "coolgurlhyjn0122".....  
coolgurlhyjn0122: what???  
kmh95: .... that's so lame  
coolgurlhyjn0122: hey! -___-  
coolgurlhyjn0122: you just don't understand my cool side -___-  
arindaun: jiho unnie, why didn't you add hyojung? :(  
kittykimj: she said she's working on her username lol hold on you know she's bad at technology

kittykimj added choihyojung94 to the chat

choihyojung94: hoooll  
kmh95: what  
shiahshiah: LMFAO  
choihyojung94: hello*  
choihyojung94: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN  
arindaun: hi unnie :D  
choihyojung94: HI ARIN LONG TIME NO SEE  
honeybunseung: unnie you're sitting right next to her  
choihyojung94: SEUNGHEE HELLO :D  
choihyojung94: THIS IS SO COOL :D  
shiahshiah: unnie turn your caps lock off  
kmh95: please  
choihyojung94: HOW DO I DO THAT :(  
choihyojung94: IS IT GB加我的 esto es lo que, 왜 ..ㅠㅠ  
kittykimj: ........  
kittykimj: unnie it's the little arrow button  
choihyojung94: OH I see it okay!!!! thanks guys!! :D  
coolgurlhyjn0122: hyojung what do you think we should have for dinner?  
coolgurlhyjn0122: the kids think we should have steak but idk  
choihyojung94: what's idk  
shiahshiah: I want curry chicken  
binniebunny: it means I don't know unnie  
choihyojung94: ooohhhh :O  
choihyojung94: steak sounds nice! :D  
kmh95: no curry for you shiah LMFAO  
shiahshiah: >:(  
shiahshiah: hope u trip mimi  
coolgurlhyjn0122: hey settle down now, no violence  
shiahshiah: unnie -___- you always take her side even though she calls you lame!!!!  
kmh95: LMFAO  
kmh95: because she loves me  
coolgurlhyjn0122: hey!  
coolgurlhyjn0122: I love you both  
choihyojung94: how do you guys want your steak cooked? :D  
arindaun: anyway you want unnie :D  
choihyojung94: :D  
arindaun: :D  
choihyojung94: :D  
kittykimj: guys...  
arindaun: yeah? :D  
kittykimj: stop  
arindaun: :(  
choihyojung94: hey!  
choihyojung94: you made arin sad >:(  
kittykimj: oops  
kmh95: lol  
choihyojung94: why are you laughing mihyun -_-  
kmh95: ..no reason  
honeybunseung: ......  
honeybunseung: anyway are we gonna order the steak  
choihyojung94: yes! :D  
honeybunseung: let's get it cooked medium  
binniebunny: I want cola too  
choihyojung94: okay! :D  
coolgurlhyjn0122: I'll call, they might even give us a discount from how cool I sound over the phone!  
kmh95: .......  
kmh95: whatever you say unnie

~  
arindaun: guys why do people keep asking about my forehead? :(  
kmh95: probably because no one ever sees it?  
shiahshiah: yeah honestly I don't even think we see it anymore  
arindaun: it's there!!!!!!  
binniebunny: you're cute either way arin! >_<  
kittykimj: not as cute as you binnie! :p  
binniebunny: omg :3  
kittykimj: <3  
shiahshiah: get a room  
kmh95: honestly  
kittykimj: jealousy is a disease, get well soon!  
kmh95: idk about you shiah but I'm not jealous  
shiahshiah: me neither LMFAO  
kittykimj: -__-  
kittykimj: anyway seunghee unnie why are you so quiet  
honeybunseung: I was practicing a new doorbell impression  
kmh95: that's what that noise was?????  
honeybunseung: yes >:(  
kmh95: I see...  
honeybunseung: -___-  
honeybunseung: anyway where are hyojung and jine unnie  
choihyojung94: I'm here!!!!!!!!!!!  
coolgurlhyjn0122: we were looking for new satchels  
shiahshiah: what the hell is a satchel  
choihyojung94: :O language!!!!!!  
binniebunny: aren't those just handbags  
coolgurlhyjn0122: .....  
coolgurlhyjn0122: JUST HANDBAGS?  
coolgurlhyjn0122: SATCHELS ARE NOT /JUST/ HANDBAGS  
coolgurlhyjn0122: THIS IS A SATCHEL * [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mx3dk8)

 

  
kmh95: .... looks like a handbag to me  
choihyojung94: wrong! :D  
choihyojung94: satchels are ˈsaCHəl/

noun

a bag carried on the shoulder by a long strap and typically closed by a flap.

binniebunny: .......  
shiahshiah: she deadass just copy and pasted the definition I gtg  
kmh95: I'M WEAK  
kittykimj: LMAO  
honeybunseung: unnie oh my god lol  
arindaun: ....even I have to admit that was....  
coolgurlhyjn0122: see guys I'm not /that/ bad  
choihyojung94: what do you mean "that bad" ? >:(  
coolgurlhyjn0122: ... nothing  
coolgurlhyjn0122: we should go practice lol  
kmh95: yes I need arin to stop tripping me when we alternate spots  
arindaun: sorry lol  
kittykimj: let's go go goooo

 

~

binniebunny: guys!!!  
honeybunseung: ???  
binniebunny: did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off???  
arindaun: no omg :O  
binniebunny: hes all /right/ now!  
shiahshiah: ...............  
kmh95: ......................  
choihyojung94: well thats good to hear! im glad hes okay :D  
honeybunseung: oh my god  
kittykimj: times like this i wish we had more friends  
coolgurlhyjn0122: are we not cool enough for you? >:(  
kittykimj: uh  
kittykimj: no you're great unnie! :)  
coolgurlhyjn0122: oh cool :D  
choihyojung94: binnie  
binniebunny: yes unnie?  
choihyojung94: did you hear about the guy who ate a clock?  
binniebunny: no....  
choihyojung94: he said it was time consuming!  
binniebunny: LOL  
   kmh95 has left the chat  
   shiahshiah has left the chat

choihyojung94: whyd they leave ? :O  
binniebunny: i think we're too funny for them  
choihyojung94: hahah you're right

choihyojung94 added shiahshiah to the chat  
choihyojung94 added kmhh955 to the chat

kmhh955: uhhhh who is this  
choihyojung94: hi mimi!!! its your unnie hyojung i added you back to the chat! :D  
kmhh955: who the hell is mimi who is hyojung what  
choihyojung94: ?? :O are u joking around?  
arindaun: unnie thats not mimi's username  
kmhh955: who are u people omg  
choihyojung94: OH OOPS  
choihyojung94: sorry!!!

 

choihyojung94 removed kmhh955 from the chat  
choihyojung94 added kmh95 to the chat

shiahshiah: smh  
kmh95: did she add the wrong person  
honeybunseung: yes >.<  
honeybunseung: hehehe  
kmh95: what are we gonna do with her  
binniebunny: keep her forever :3  
kmh95: ........  
kmh95: ...true  
choihyojung94: mimi why wont you do aegyo :(  
shiahshiah: shes bad at it  
kmh95: YOU'RE BAD AT IT  
kmh95: actually binnie is I'm lying  
binniebunny: hey!!!!! -___-  
kmh95: unnie its just so.... tiring  
kmh95: I'm too chic for it ;)  
shiahshiah: she only does it for me ;)  
kmh95: I dont recall  
shiahshiah: you dont have to pretend in front of the members ;)  
kmh95: true ;)  
kittykimj: get a room  
shiahshiah: -___-  
binniebunny: HA! PAYBACK  
kittykimj: payback is a bitch :3  
coolgurlhyjn0122: watch your mouth!!! >:(  
kittykimj: oops sorry unnie hehe  
coolgurlhyjn0122: no you're not >:(  
kittykimj: :)

 

~

arindaun: unnie leave my buns alone >:(  
honeybunseung: but they're so cute :(  
honeybunseung: i wanna bite em :D  
arindaun: my head is not food -___-  
honeybunseung: anything is what you make it to be :D

 

binniebunny: did you guys hear that? :O  
kmh95: it sounded like a banshee  
shiahshiah: its arin messing seunghee's hair up lol  
shiahshiah: they're harassing each other in their room  
shiahshiah: seunghee is screaming something about food being anything you want it to be  
shiahshiah: now arin is telling her "in that case your head can be food to me"  
shiahshiah: seunghee is saying that rule doesn't apply to her  
kittykimj: why are they like this  
shiahshiah: i wish i knew

 

~

choihyojung94: KIDS GUESS WHAT  
honeybunseung: ?  
shiahshiah: what  
arindaun: yes unnie? :3  
choihyojung94: YOU GOTTA ASK  
binniebunny: chicken butt xD  
choihyojung94: LOL !!!!  
choihyojung94: but no, guess again  
kmh95: did you win the lottery  
choihyojung94: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
kmh95: WAIT REALLY  
kmh95: HOLY SHIT  
coolgurlhyjn0122: LANGUAGE!  
coolgurlhyjn0122: but wait hyojung did you really???? :O  
honeybunseung: how much??? :O  
binniebunny: omg unnie!!!! :D  
arindaun: what are you gonna spend it on? :D  
choihyojung94:  
shiahshiah: ???  
choihyojung94: i was just kidding hehehehe  
choihyojung94: i just wanted to tell you all i love you so much and im so proud of all of you :)  
kmh95: .........  
kmh95: i wanna leave this chat so so so bad but  
arindaun: ... :')  
shiahshiah: LMAO omfg  
kmh95: i love you too unnie -__-  
coolgurlhyjn0122: i cant believe you hyojung lol but <3333  
honeybunseung: what a troll lol  
binniebunny: seriously what would we do without each other though  
kittykimj: we're all so extra lol  
kittykimj: but i love us so much :3  
choihyojung94: :D  
choihyojung94: so my jokes got better right?  
choihyojung94: im the new kevin hart!!!!   
kittykimj: .......  
shiahshiah: i ont know about all that......  
kmh95: no  
honeybunseung: maybe in another life??? >.<  
binniebunny: uh  
arindaun: sorry unnie :/  
coolgurlhyjn0122: unnie just stick to being our candy leader for now lol  
choihyojung94:   
choihyojung94: fair enough 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to make this a series or not,,,, but comment and let me know if you like it/would want more to this!!!


End file.
